The Magus Killer's Pet Apostle
by Anthonyl6892
Summary: Shirou is turned into a Dead Apostle before he is found by Kiritsugu. Heartbroken that he was unable to save a single life, but not having the will to finish off Shirou, Kiritsugu falls under the influence of the grail's curse and reaffirms his existence as the Magus Killer… taking the now vampiric Shirou as his new apprentice. This is the story of…The Magus Killer's Pet Apostle
1. A Monster Born in Flames

The Magus Killer's Pet Apostle

Main Crossover between Fate Stay Night and Tsukihime

Minor Crossover with HSD Kenichi and, maybe, Bleach (and a few other manga depending on how things work out.)

Note: Originally I was not planning on putting up this story until I had written up to the start of the grail war… however since today is my 21st birthday I decided to put up chapter one as a teaser… so don't expect any more chapter coming up for a long time.

Current writing plan…

Prolog Arc: 3 chapters (92% done)

Tsukihime Arc: 3-4 chapters (0%)

HSD Arc: 3-4 chapters (0%)

Preparation for the war arc: 2 chapters (0%)

Grail War: A lot of chapters (0%)

…As you can see, it will be a long time before chapter two goes up… but try to enjoy the teaser anyway.

Before the chapter begins I would like to give special thanks to…

Gabriel Blessing: For introducing me to Fate Stay Night, through Hill of Swords, and for being such an inspirational writer, in every single fucking work you put out!

Third Fang: Whose work From Fake Dreams also inspired me in many of my ideas.

Major props to you two.

Also to…

Starnightking: For being a good beta. (Sorry about your laptop man… hope you can get it fixed soon.)

Chapter posted on 6/8/2013

Edit 1: The first time I posted the chapter it got rid of the scene breakers, so I remade them… hope it works this time.

8,080 words Total (For story)

((((Scene Breaker))))

Chapter 1: A Monster Born in Flames

The boy walked through the flames that had destroyed everything he had ever known. It had been a normal day…at least he thought it had been…he couldn't really remember.

Strange

The boy took a few more shaky steps forward as he looked around at the scene of hell on earth. People were trapped under debris as fire came closer to them. The flames seemed to slow down just before it touched someone, as if to give them a false sense of hope before greedily devouring them.

He wanted to help but knew that he couldn't. He was just a boy…a young boy…and he was ashamed to admit that he was afraid… he was afraid of dying… he did not want to die.

A few more shaky steps were taken, this time the boy saw others…adults…abandoning others who they could have saved. Instead they ran for safety…their own lives far more important than anyone else's…even their families.

Their efforts were in vain as the flames seemed to jump out towards them and use them as fuel, turning them all into ash.

The boy had walked for over ten minutes…though it might as well have been ten years for all the boy cared. The wind began to pick up…it was strange…in this hell where everything was dead…the wind had come alive.

…Alive…

How he hated that term.

Because he was alive he had to continue to suffer in this hell. How the boy wished to be able to just fall to the ground and sleep. But if he did that then he would die.

The boy did not want to die.

He would rather be "alive" then to die. For to die would mean to go into the unknown, and for humans nothing is more frightening then the unknown. And what comes after death is the biggest unknown in the world.

The boy wanted… no he needed a savior!

CRASH

The sound of a building collapsing gained the boys attention. He stared at the rubble with emotionless eyes. He was about to turn away when he saw it.

Some of the rubble was moving.

No… not moving but being lifted up.

The boy watched as a dark form pushed the rubble off itself. He watched as the form began to walk out of the rubble with shaky legs.

The figure was alive.

…ALIVE…

Images of people being abandoned filled the boy's head.

But this figure was moving and not trapped.

This figure could be helped.

This person could help HIM.

The boy ran towards the dark shape in the hopes of helping…her? The figure was female the boy noticed as he got closer to her. The girl, no woman, was hunched over and staring at the ground. Her clothes had been burned off and her skin and hair was blackened from the flames. She was bleeding from numerous cuts on her body, which was trembling.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked even though his voice was dry and it felt like his throat had turned into sand-paper, which made it hurt to talk.

It was obvious that she wasn't okay but it was a standard question that was like second nature to most people so he asked anyway. As he went to help the woman steady herself his left arm was suddenly grabbed by the woman in a vice like grip.

He felt his bones crack under the pressure the sickening sound combined with the look the woman gave him turned his blood into ice. Her eyes were glowing with a golden color and were silted like a cat's. The woman's mouth opened and the boy saw that woman's K-9 teeth were far longer than what he knew should be possible. The woman pushed him down; the boy's weakened body unable to put up even the slightest resistance against the woman like creature. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding him down as her claw like fingers easily dug into his skin like a fish through water. A soundless scream escaped him as he felt the woman's finger nail slide into the bones in his shoulders. She used her legs to arrest the movement of his own and the pressure was enough to break his hips.

"HAgH! HaGh! HAgH!" The boy felt the women's hot labored breath as she slowly brought her face closer to his neck.

The boy spasmed as he felt the woman's fangs dig into his flesh and soon he felt a sucking like motion as globs of blood was forced out of his body and began entering the woman. His vision blurred and blacken, soon the only sense he had was of the continued sucking motion of his blood leaving his body. After a solid minute the woman suddenly jerked back, revealing that her face and appearance had changed greatly from her meal. Where once her face was blackened and burnt, with pieces of flesh hanging off, was now completely unscarred and held a look of wonder and confusion as the creature looked around trying to get a feeling for her surroundings.

As she did this the boy's vision came back to him and as he stared up at her the boy could not help but look up at her and think about how beautiful the woman was. He continued to focus on the woman in wonder the woman had this aura of greatness about her. It was an aura that told people that she was above them, without her having to say a single word.

_'If… if dying for her would allow her to live… than maybe dying wouldn't be so bad.'_ The boy thought, unknowingly falling under the woman's spell.

Then the boy moaned in pain as his half leaden eyes tried to stare into the woman's own eyes, which had turned from gold to red as she looked around. He continued to wait for the woman to finish with him so that he could die and she would live.

Instead the woman jumped away from the boy in shock as she stared at him. Her eyes were filled with fear, like a child who had done something bad in front of their parents and knew that they were in trouble. She started to back away even as she wiped the blood away from her mouth, her face going through many different expressions before settling on something between sadness, anger and disappointment.

She looked at him once more… then turned and began to stumble away.

_'Where are you going?'_ The boy thought to him-self as the woman left him, _'Don't leave me please.'_ Some part of the boy's mind, the part that still wanted to live, was telling him that it would be good if the creature left him but with the boy being as broken as he was he didn't care about that part of himself, he just wanted to be of use to someone before he died. "Please don't leave me." The boy called out, turning on his side to look at the creature as a blood came out of his mouth, "Please don't leave me… Please." He continued to call out.

The creature turned and looked at him for a bit before turning back and run away. Her speed far greater than anything a human could ever hope to accomplish on their own, or even with the help of a motor vehicle, once again leaving the boy alone in the hell that was once his home.

_'No… please don't leave!'_ He screamed within his own mind as he reached out a hand toward the rapidly disappearing woman.

The boy laughed at the absurdity of it all, even as the core of his being began to twist as some of the woman's own blood, which had fell from her when she was still wounded, began to change the boy.

The sound of rain was his only companion. It was a light rain, not enough to put out the major fires but enough to slowly weaken them and stop them from spreading.

_'That's good at least.' _The boy thought, his eyes darkening as the rest of his minor strength left his body.

((((Scene Breaker))))

Emiya Kiritsugu ran through the burning remains of the city, desperately looking for someone to save, however everyone he saw was too far gone for him to do anything to save them.

All he could do was watch as people died in front of him.

**Thump**

He had been searching for almost an hour now and was starting to give up hope. From what he could tell… everyone had been killed by the fire.

**Thump Thump**

Kiritsugu spun as he sensed raw prana and he ran with all his might toward the source.

His weary body burned from the exertion even as he used reinforcement on himself to help fuel his frantic run.

As he ran he noticed that something was off with the prana and to his great horror he realized that he was sensing a Dead Apostle.

**Thump Thump Thump**

Though it was impossible Kiritsugu's speed, fueled by his fear of what a Dead Apostle might do in such a situation, increased even as he brought out the Thompson Contender, armed with a 30-06 Springfield bullet, and flipped off the safety.

Normally, Kiritsugu would never willing enter this kind of situation. The idea of fighting an Apostle with only the Contender would have been considered the heights of idiocy if it were not for the fact that Kiritsugu really didn't care what happened to him.

…The grail had been nothing more than a cursed object that could only cause pain…

…With his own hands he had 'killed' his daughter and his wife for the sake of humanity as a whole…

…He couldn't even save a single person from the destruction he caused…

…Everything he believed in and worked for had betrayed him…

…Emiya Kiritsugu wanted to die…

And if dying meant fighting a Dead Apostle with nothing but the Contender and a few bullets then he would gladly do so.

He slowed down as he got closer to the Dead Apostle, straining his senses to the max as he forced his breathing to steady itself. He tried to locate the monster by sensing its prana but the amount of raw mana in the air made it impossible to get a precise location.

Having to resort to his normal five senses Kiritsugu looked around a corner to see how far the apostle was but was shocked to find nothing there.

**Thump-Thump Thump-Thump**

_'Did the Apostle already leave?' _He thought as he slowly moved out of his hidden position. Walking forward slowly Kiritsugu was ready to jump in any direction if need be. _'Or did it sense my…'_

"Rwaah~~" Came a low growl from his left, cutting of Kiritsugu's thoughts as the man immediately spun around and fired at the direction of the growl. The bullet that rapidly flew out of the gun however would end up flying into a pile of stone, creating a large hole in it. The sound itself had come from what seemed to be a ditch near the bottom of the stone.

Kiritsugu quickly rearmed the Contender, taking less than a half a second to do so.

"Reeah~" The growling sound repeated and Kiritsugu slow walked closer to the ditch, ready to both fire at the creature or to jump out of the way from any attack, whether it be mundane or magical, that it might use.

When Kiritsugu finally saw what was making the noise he was surprised by what he saw.

**Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump**

He was expecting a monster, either a Dead Apostle, a creature that played with human lives for sport, or a mindless ghoul, the servant and victim of the Dead Apostle that might one day became a Dead Apostle itself.

What he got was a red haired child that lay still on the earth.

**Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump**

The boy's eyes slowly opened, and Kiritsugu noticed that they were glossy and lifeless. The boy's head slowly turned to him, letting out another groan, not the groan of a ghoul but the groan of someone getting up, as he did so. By chance the boy turned his sights on Kiritsugu and two locked eyes with each other.

_'This is… a Dead Apostle's victim but… he's not becoming a ghoul.' _Kiritsugu realized in shock as he looked down at the child who was even now going against all logic by turning into a Dead Apostle instead of going through the normal, one hundred year long, growth process. _'This shouldn't be possible! What kind of magic potential could this kid have?' _He thought as he took another step toward the child, his gaze never leaving the boy's own. _'I've heard of people skipping the process before but usually those are people who came from families with a long line of magical history.' _

Kiritsugu studied the boy for a bit more and saw that the boy's new gained regenerative powers, bolstered by the power of the full moon, tried to heal his body from the numerous wounds he had received. _'It won't work… the curse of the grail has tainted the mana in the area, making it unusable. Even with the power of a full moon the boy doesn't have enough energy to completely heal himself.'_

The boy released another groan as his regenerative powers continued to drain him of his od, ironically bringing him closer to death the more it tried to save him.

_'Another innocent life I failed to save.' _Kiritsugu thought sadly with a shake of his head as he sighed at the sight of the poor child, who had probably been attacked by another Dead Apostle, to help recover from the flames no doubt, which then left it so that it wouldn't have to deal with the ghoul that formed from its feeding.

Kiritsugu stood up and brought up his gun, ready to put the child out of its misery. He didn't have to shot the kid to be honest; the kid would die if he simply left him by himself, either from his wounds or from the fact that his od was rapidly being depleted. _'A bullet to the head would put the kid out of his misery and considering the fact that the poor kid hadn't really done anything wrong the least I can do is make sure that he doesn't suffer.' _Kiritsuguthought to himself as aimed the gun at the boy's pale face.

**Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump **

**[Emiya Kiritsugu…]**

Kiritsugu grabbed his chest as a horrible burning sensation took hold of him. The pain caused the man to fall to the ground as the contents in his stomach quickly came back out.

"He… lp… me." The child suddenly said, its voice was raspy and made one think of dried leather. Kiritsugu turned his head toward the child, "I… don't… want to…die." As it spoke the Dead Apostle child reached out with its pale, lifeless, right hand toward Kiritsugu, its dried eyes looked into the man's with both hope and sadness before it turned its attention toward its hand, which had fallen to the ground. "Take me with you… I don't want… to be alone."

_'Don't ask me that!' _Kiritsugu shouted in his mind.

**Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump**

Kiritsugu killed whatever sympathy was in his heart, "Your family is waiting for you… you won't be alone for long." He said his voice monotone, the sound of his blackened cursed heart beating in his ears, as he forced himself to pull the trigger.

**[Emiya Kiritsugu… You are truly…]**

**Thump-Thump Thump-Thump**

Click

The click of the Contender failing to fire was like a deafening roar that silenced the surrounding noise, both what was left of the crackling flames and the sound of the falling rain, now much heavier than before, seemed unnaturally muted.

"Please help me." The boy said again, his voice much clearer now than it was before. The boy, still so young and innocent, didn't even seem to understand that Kiritsugu was trying to kill him, "I don't want to die here."

Kiritsugu was in shock as he stared down at the boy. The beating of his heart was getting loader and he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of what just happened.

_'The bullet… was a dud.' _he thought in shock as he sank to his knees, eyes still trained on the boy in front of him, as he searched for another bullet.

He couldn't find any.

"Please don't leave me." The boy said again, his voice was both weaker than what it was before… and yet to Kiritsugu… the boy's voice was also much more clearer.

An image entered Kiritsugu's mind… no a memory… a memory of a young silver haired girl who asked him not to leave her.

**Thump-Thump**

**[Emiya Kiritsugu… you are truly the one most suited of being…] **

As he looked down at the boy an idea come to him. It was crazy, stupid and went against everything he had ever believed in and fought for. It was a complete and total betrayal of his lifelong ideals.

But then again… haven't those very ideals betrayed him time and time again in the past?

_'This must be god's way of fucking with me isn't it?' _Kiritsugu thought to himself sarcastically, as he began to laugh at the irony of it all, _'Everyone I tried to save was either too far gone or trapped to close to a fire for me to help and now that I have the ability to save someone… they end up being halfway through the vampirization process.' _Even as he thought this, Emiya Kiritsugu had already made his choice. It was a choice brought about by the stress and impossibleness of the situation. He had all but dedicated his life to being a hero; always trying to help people in need. And in doing so he had killed hundreds of people, both good and bad, in the hopes of making an even greater amount of people happier. In the end he had even sacrificed his beloved wife for his dream.

In the end however he was never able to save a single person, all he ever did was kill people. He killed and killed and killed and killed but never once was he able to save a person.

It was then that Kiritsugu madly decided that even if it was a Dead Apostle he would still do everything in his power to save this child.

"I'll save you." He said as he fell onto his knees and looked the child in the eye. "I'll save you." He repeated out load, a true happy smile forming on his face as he repeated his vow.

"Thank you…" The boy stared up at him, his once dead eyes once more being filled with hope before they closed and the boy finally passed out.

Putting his hands on his chest Kiritsugu began pulling Avalon out of himself. The Holy sheath seemed to form from golden dust that flew out of his body. After it was fully formed he put the point of the sheath over the area where the child's heart would be and slowly began pushing downward and watched as the sheath once again turned into dust and flew into the child.

**Thump-Thump**

"I wonder if Avalon can cure vampirism." Kiritsugu asked himself wondering what type of effects the holy sheath would have on the Dead Apostle child in front of him. He wasn't really expecting anything but… a man could dream right.

**[Emiya Kiritsugu… you are truly the one most suited of being… Angra Mainyu]**

((((Scene Breaker))))

Two days later, Emiya Residence (Kiritsugu's POV)

I was currently looking down at the boy, who I named Shirou, I had saved from the fire. He was sleeping now, still weak from his wounds and I couldn't help but think that the Apostle child looked strangely peaceful.

In truth, it was a miracle that Avalon was even working for the boy, seeing as how he was more than halfway through the Dead Apostle growth process.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it with a sigh.

Thinking back on it I don't know what possessed me save the boy, just that I had felt the need to save someone… something from the fire I had caused.

That's not to say I wouldn't kill the boy if he started attacking humans and releasing a bunch of ghouls into an unknowing city… but in truth, I really doubt that would happen. While Avalon didn't cure the boy of the curse of vampirism, like I had hoped, it did seem to stop him from burning up in sunlight, a weakness that normally takes six hundred years for an Apostle to get rid of, so maybe, if I'm really lucky it might take away the boy's need for blood as well.

_'Wouldn't that just be a wonderful coincidence?'_

((((Scene Breaker))))

Four months later, Emiya Residence (Shirou's POV)

My eyes were closed, my mind was focused and my breathing was even as I once again began the process of running od, the magical fuel that is produced from my soul, through my magic circuits.

In my mind's eye my twenty seven circuits lit up and I felt my body's temperature slowly rise. I was only using a little of my od as I was currently practicing the art of mixing od and mana, the magical fuel of the planet, to produce a greater amount of prana, the magical energy that would be used to power any future spells I might cast.

My Master, Emiya Kiritsugu, had told me that this was the basics of the basics, which made sense when one thinks about it. After all, who could cast spells without the energy to cast with?

He had also told me that beginners normally have to practice making prana for at least six months before they actually are allowed to try and cast spells. This six month period, was to allow the magus' body, normally that of a young child at this point, to grow accustomed to the feeling of magical energy without having to worry about the child releasing a misfired spell or producing two much prana which could either kill them and others in the process or deal damage to their magic circuits.

As a Dead Apostle, or at least something close to one, I was lucky in that regard as my magic circuits were stronger in comparison to humans my age.

_(Begin mixing of od and mana… current mix ratio is five units of od for one unit of mana for each circuit… Total amount of prana being produced is one hundred and sixty two units.)_

After producing the prana I began the next step of the exercise that Master had showed me all those weeks ago.

I had to hold the prana within my body and not allow it to leak out.

After being made Prana could only do two things. Either it is used to power a spell or it is released from the mage's body into the air. When used to power a spell some prana is lost during the process, because of this mages, especially beginners, have to produce more prana than the spell needs to function. Once made prana cannot be transformed back into od or mana.

This loss of prana is the source of a mages magical signature and emissions, which allows others to find them if their ability to sense magic is strong enough.

A body, whether it be human or Apostle, was not meant to hold onto prana for long so a mage must use their prana within a minute or two of making it.

Master told me that the process of losing prana is similar to radioactive decay, over a course of time prana will leave the body the more prana in the body the faster it leaves it. As the amount of prana in the body decreases the amount of prana lost, over a similar period of time, also decreases. The only exception to this rule is the fact that the final ten percent of the prana created leaves all at once. Why it does this is unknown; seeing as no magus would waste time and resources studying it.

My current exercise was to hold onto my prana for as long as possible, a task that requires a lot of focus, and see how long it takes for me to lose half of the prana that I was holding.

The task was similar to trying to hold water in your hands and then leaving an opening at the bottom.

After one minute I still had one hundred and thirty seven units.

At two minutes I held one hundred and sixteen units

Three minute I had ninety eight units

Four minutes after I started I had eighty three units remaining

Six seconds after the four minute mark my remaining prana reached the halfway mark of eighty one units and I began the next step of my training.

I reached over and grabbed a shinai, a basic bamboo practice sword. Taking a deep breath I began the process of using Structural Grasping on it. The spell, while basic and useless, was the first that master taught me, mainly as a way to get me used to casting spells.

"I open my Mind's Eye! I see with my Mind's Eye! My Mind's Eye understands all!" I chanted out as I felt the prana within me begin to fuel the spell.

Slowly a rough image of the shinai appeared in my mind. The image was rough and hazy so I spent another minute or so trying to make the image clearer, so that I might see more of the holes within the structure that could be used to pour my prana into the sword. Sadly I was unable to do so and I simply started the next step of my exercise.

Reinforcement

The spell was another basic spell that Master had taught me, though this one actually had its uses as the base of all strengthening magic. It cost me twenty four units of prana to cast. Combining that number with the five units I lost due to time I had thirty six units of prana left in my body that I simply released into the air.

In my mind's eye I watched as my prana began to flow into the shinai and began to 'fill it up', similar to pouring water into a container, making the shinai harder than it really was. Five minutes later, when I had finally finished, the bamboo shinai was as hard as an aluminum bat.

True it wasn't the greatest reinforcement but it was still a very noticeable difference compared to its previous hardness. In fact the only thing I was disappointed about was the time and energy it took me to reach that level of hardness.

_'Well it's nothing that more practice wouldn't solve.'_ I thought to myself as I stood up to continue my morning workout.

I assumed the proper stance that master had showed me and began doing basic practice strikes that both Master and that weird, but kind, girl, Fujimura Taiga, from next doorhad taught me.

Thirty minutes, and one hundred strikes, later I fell on my back to rest. It was my fifth time through the routine, so my arms felt like jelly.

Normally I could only do the routine two or three times before I became exhausted but as the moon was getting fuller both the amount of energy I had, and the rate at which I recovered it, both increased greatly.

The full moon was also the reason why I was up training all night, its effect on my body making it impossible to sleep on night of, or near, that of a full moon.

"You seem to be working hard." A voice said from near the doorway. "Don't forget to do your cool down stretches or you'll end up going through the rest of the day with cramps again."

"Yes sir." I said in embarrassment as I began the basic cool down stretches he had taught me.

"Were you really up all night?" Kiritsugu asked and I could feel his gaze on my back as I finished the stretches, "It's already six-thirty A.M."

"It is my duty to work hard so that I might be of greater use to you in the future." I answered back, turning to the man and giving him a quick bow, "Besides, the full moon always gives me the energy to go through the night and the next day." I stated as rolled my joints around to loosen them up. "Is there something that you need me for?" I asked, secretly hoping that I might be of use to my savior in some way.

"No." He replied back before pausing for a moment, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to start on breakfast so if you want to join me go and shower off."

A chill went down my spine as he said that.

Kiritsugu + Making food = Horror

((((Scene Breaker))))

The rest of the day was like any other. After breakfast Kiritsugu would go over some textbooks for mundane subjects, such as math, languages and science, due to the fact that I wouldn't be going to a public school, for obvious reasons, and such basic information would be needed in order to blend into human society. After four hours of studying we would spar for half an hour before stopping for lunch. As we digested our meal there would be a thirty minute break before Kiritsugu would go over proper weapons maintenance with me. I cleaned guns, took them apart and learned about what each piece did before having to put them back together again. Sometimes I was told to use Structural Grasping on each part to get both a better in-depth understanding of the weapons and to practice my magecraft.

I wasn't allowed to practice with the firearms yet, seeing as how young I was, but at the very least I could learn more about them.

Gun maintenance was followed by an hour of hand to hand combat training, which is the basis of all combat, and even though Kiritsugu claims to be out of practice he still moves fast enough that I can barely follow him when he moves.

Hand to hand combat is followed by another break. As we rested Taiga-san would arrive from her school, she was a third year at the local middle school and not many people wanted to be friends with the girl because of her intense personality and the fact that she was a Yakuza princess.

I don't know why, but for some reason Kiritsugu always seems to be in a better mood with Taiga around though he does get this hurt look on his face as well.

From there Taiga would show me how to use a sword, and even though we were only using shinai I always left our practice with a few bruises.

How a middle school girl gained the skills of a second Dan master would be considered a mystery for the ages.

My normal day ended with me trying to make dinner, my meager skills in this department was much better than either Kiritsugu's or Taiga's, and then spending free time with Taiga going over her homework, with Kiritsugu, or playing games, Monopoly has become the bane of my existence.

Finally, at around eight o'clock, I was sent to bed, both to keep up the illusion that I was a normal boy and to allow myself to get the small, but necessary, amount of sleep. I would position myself so that I would be sleeping in the moonlight, so that I would recover faster and two hours later I would wake up refreshed and ready to start my abnormal night of magic lessons.

((((Scene Breaker))))

I basked in the light of the nearly full moon. It was eleven thirty, and Kiritsugu and I were standing in the yard.

It was time for my magic lessons.

"We are going to continue our work with Bounded Fields." Kiritsugu said in his normal, if not robotic, tone.

I could not help but flinch at that. The truth was that I had been trying to make a Bounded Field for the past three weeks and had been met with little to no success. Even the most basic of Bounded Fields, which did little more than help people practice the basics of making a bounded field, was beyond me.

It was actually a bit frustrating, regardless of how many hours I put into trying to form one it would always fail to form and the two times one did form it only lasted a few seconds before collapsing on itself.

But the most frustrating part was the fact that Kiritsugu didn't show any of his displeasure for my continuous failures.

"A Bounded Field is made by knitting a network of prana and spreading it over a base area, normally a piece of land or a building. Its purpose is to create a mystic boundary line, a magical wall so to speak, which separates the inside from the outside." Kiritsugu began his explanation and even though I had heard it many times before I focused all my attention on him, "Once a Bounded Field is made it is possible to insert functions into it. Normally these functions are to give the Bounded Field defensive abilities, such as not allowing people into an area or making it impossible for people to see what is really going on in the inside of the field." Kiritsugu continued before turning toward me and though he didn't say anything I knew that he wanted me to continue the explanation.

Taking a deep breath I began, "Other Basic Bounded Field functions included Sound Suppressing, that makes it impossible for sound to leave the area, Mana Gathering, that absorb the local mana for the magus while also not allowing it to leave the area, and finally Prana Masking, which doesn't allow a person's prana aura to leave the area making it difficult for other magi to find the area." I recited perfectly, seeing as Kiritsugu gave me a nod in confirmation at my answer.

"Now then, I want you to…" Kiritsugu began to walk around the yard, putting metal stakes into the ground, each at least four meters apart from each other, making a pentagon, "… Use these stakes as a marker to help you build a basic Bounded Field, try to add at least one function to the finished product."

I nodded my head in understanding and took a step forward and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and looked within myself to open up my circuits. In my mind's eye twenty-seven circuits lit up as I began to generate prana.

"The forming of the foundation is a complex thing! Its importance to the wall is equally great! Form oh wall! Form and protect your owner!" I chanted out once an appropriate amount of prana was generated as I began the First step of Bounded Field creation…

…The setting of its foundation.

The foundation was not as important as it sounds; in fact more advance magi don't even need to worry about it as a complete Bounded Field normally resecures itself to allow for maximum efficiency. Only beginners, like me, or people without magical talent had to worry about setting up the foundation.

I took out a small silver knife, luckily not blessed, and made a small cut on my finger to allow a few drops of blood flow out and drop on the first stake in the ground.

Blood for a normal magus was a great way to transfer prana, being a naturally high prana conductor … for a Dead Apostle like myself, that efficiency was at least five times greater than normal.

Soon each stake had a few drops of his prana charged blood on them.

From there magical lines connected the five stakes, enclosing the area with a two dimensional boundary.

The entire process took less than five minutes.

Now for the second step: The building of the Field's "membrane"

In my mind I began to imagine that there was a wall connecting the stakes, the image, and idea, of a wall was a familiar one and would help me in both hypnotizing myself into believing that this was happening and in imagining the coming processes.

Slowly but surely I was able to create the membrane of the boundary field form. Even though nothing was there for a normal person, to a magus or other magical creature there was a metaphysical belief that there was a solid stone wall with a stone dome on top where the stakes used to be.

The purpose of the membrane was similar to human skin. It would one, hold the 'innards' of the bounded field together, and two, would make it harder for other magi to penetrate the field, making it harder to either take down the field or to change it.

It took me fifteen minutes to connect the five points to create the membrane and I was happy to see that I had shaved off a few minutes from the last time I tried making a Bounded Field, as it meant that I was either getting better at manipulating prana or better at hypnotizing myself.

With its membrane created I moved to the third step

Creating the field's skeleton.

If the membrane was the skin that held the bounded field together then the skeleton was all the primary functions necessary for a bounded field to last by itself.

These functions included mana absorbing, mana to prana processing and prana flow.

In order to create the skeleton I would have to create all three of these functions at the same time. Because of this Kiritsugu said that it is best to make bounded fields while imagining the parts of a human body, as it is familiar to people and thus easy to imagine how the three function work.

Taking Kiritsugu's advice to heart I did exactly what he said. For the Mana absorbing aspect of the field, the start of the process, I first imagined giant lungs that would breathe in the mana in the air. From there the mana would be sent to the Mana processing function, which took the image of a heart in my imagination. Finally the newly made prana would have to power the entire bounded field equally, not over powering one area in exchange for weakening another. For this final part I imagined a circulatory system, which carried prana instead of blood, spreading out within the membrane of the bounded field like hundreds of little veins.

I continued to replay the idea in my mind trying to make the image as sharp and as clear as possible, even as my circuits began to hurt due their constant use.

Finally, when the image was as clear as I could make it, I started chanting, "You are the living wall! Like all living things you have needs! Take in Nature's bounty and slate your desire! Continue to live O wall! Continue to exist until the end of time!"

Even as I supplied the necessary prana to help the skeleton form, I couldn't help but laminate on my ineptitude as a magus. To build a basic bounded field I had to give out two different chants that totaled to become a nine line aria.

With the "skeleton" formed I turned off my magic circuits as both Kiritsugu and I both did a quick inspection of the bounded field. At this point I wasn't really worried. I had created dozens of boundary fields of this level and was happy to say that the chance of the boundary field collapsing at this point was now just one out of six times, and with the full moon granting me power the chance of failure was practically none existent at this stage.

Between the constant imaging and the actual making of the skeleton it still took me forty minutes to do.

"It seems that the base is holding up." Kiritsugu stated as he inspected the field, and I allowed myself a brief moment of happiness as I heard Kiritsugu's approval, "Though the fact that it takes you an hour to make the base is still worrying to me." The man added, unknowingly shooting down me good mood.

"I… I will work harder to meet your standards master." I said as formally as I could; bowing as I did so.

"Hmm." Kiritsugu hummed as he looked at me, "See that you do… now add some basic functions to the base." He ordered as he took a few steps back to watch me work.

I quickly decided to add the basic Misdirection function to the field. The Misdirection function was basically a hypnotism spell added to a boundary field that caused people that came across it to suddenly have a need to go somewhere else.

Kiritsugu jokingly calls it the "Solicitor Be Gone" function, as it is mainly used by magi to deal with door to door salespeople or other people who don't have a strong desire to enter the house.

"Blind the minds of the weak! Reject the advancement of the unimportant and send them away!" I chanted out as I began to weave the spell into the bounded field.

It took me fifteen minutes to finish and even with the nearly full moon boosting my power I felt a biting ache from my circuits from their near constant use but I did my best to ignore it.

With the Bounded Field made I stopped the prana flow from me to it before taking a few steps back.

Kiritsugu began to examine the field. He slowly walked around the perimeter of the field, examining it with the experience of a pro. "It seems that you have improved." Kiritsugu said after he made a complete circuit around the field, this being the first time he could do so, "This field has even rebound itself so that it can stay up on its own…" Kiritsugu commented. I couldn't help but smile at that. I had finally made my first successful bounded field. "However…" Kiritsugu taped the wall and the field suddenly fell apart with the sound of shattering glass, "The field itself is still far too fragile, even a light physical force such as a tap could break it down."

I immediately deflated at that, over an hours' worth of work destroyed in an instant by what amounted as a finger poke. It was humiliating that despite all the work I was putting into my training I was barely making any progress.

"Well at least your bounded fields will be able to stay up on their own now." Kiritsugu said, "So at least we can see that you ARE making some progress with your magecraft, if we keep working at it you will soon be making proper bounded fields as well as casting other spells."

"Thank you, Master." I said with a bow before the two of us went back into the house so that I could rest my circuits while Kiritsugu gave me a lecture about magecraft.

((((Scene Breaker))))

END CHAPTER 1

OMAKE: The Shinso runs Amuck!

"The Clock Tower: a school for magi from across the world."

"The Clock Tower: A place of magical experimentation and discovery kept hidden from the mundane world."

"The Clock Tower: The main headquarters of the Mage's Association."

"The Clock Tower: Home to tens of thousands of Amoral Researchers, who see both mundane humans and even each other as simple stepping stones that they might use to reach greater heights!"

"WHAAAA!"

"The Clock Tower: Currently in SHAMBLES! After being INVADED! By a blond haired natural DISASTER!"

"ZELRETCH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"WHAAHAHA!"

"The Clock Tower: Home to the violent and cold Vice Director of the Mage's Association and Queen of the Clock Tower, Barthomeloi Lorelei."

"It is in my expert opinion that Mrs. Lorelei needs to get herself laid… it might help her release all that built up ten…"

"DIE YOU WITHERED OLD BASTARD!"

"GRANDPA! WHAHAAA!"

"As I watch the, obviously sexually frustrated, woman released a small, but powerful, cyclone into my office… was there really any point in that?... I can't help but get the distinct impression that she doesn't like me… How odd… I think to myself from behind my mystic shielding… I was always under the impression that I was a fun person to hang out with. I know for a fact that I'm always laughing about something."

"I DID SOMETHING BAHAHAAAD!"

"And with a badass finger snap the woman was teleported out of my office, and her clothes, and into the bed of my good friend Sirius McGinty… he's a strong old buck. If any man could help Lorelei release her pent up anger it would be him."

"Considering the fact that he sleeps in the nude, the woman would at least get a good eyeful before she leaves."

"Grandpa… please help me."

"My head snapped down as I looked into the big, tear-filled, red eyes of my cute granddaughter and I can't help but wonder what had happened. It's not often that she comes to ask me for help after all…"

"It's also not often that I'm hug tackled so hard as to break my spine in eight different places…"

"Grandpa… who are you talking to?"

"Oh… maybe trying to practice my uber amazing narrating abilities out load is not the best idea… I said and with another snap of my fingers, in a really badass way of course, as I changed the POV of this omake."

((((Scene Breaker))))

"And that's what happened grandpa." Arcueid said, with a pout on her face, "I… I didn't mean to bite the kid… but with everything that happened I couldn't stop myself!" She finished, her eyes becoming moist as tears began to gather in them. "I don't know what to do."

"Ah… so that's what happened." I said to myself as I thought about the story Arcueid had told me… and think about how I could use the situation for a few laughs. From what I can tell, that Emiya boy was going to have another amusing adventure for the sake of the world.

This of course means that I will be joining in on the fun, I couldn't let that old boring god out troll me now could I.

"Don't worry about it! Your amazingly awesome and incredibly handsome, grandpa shall help you!" I said as I stood up and put my right foot on the table in front of us. I snapped my fingers and a clear jewel appeared in my hands, "First, I'm going to have you eat this. It holds all the information you'll need on how to be a proper mother." I said. _'And of course how to be a proper magic girl.'_

"Ehh?" Arcueid said, obviously confused about what was going on.

Perfect

"No time for questions girl." I said loudly, "If we are going to fix this problem then we must act fast! We must act before those who would act against us make the first move! Now quickly! Eat the jewel and gain the ability to make your dreams come true!

"Ehh?"

"What are you waiting for girl!? Do you doubt the love I hold for you!? If you wish to fix your mistakes you must become a shining beacon of hope and light that shall wash away the darkness of the world!"

No longer able to deny my charm, others call it insanity but what do they know, Arcueid ate the jewel.

"Now what grandpa?" She asked me, completely caught up in my pace.

"Raise your right hand and say MOON PRISM POWER!"

This is totally worth it.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

TOTALLY WORTH IT!

**CRACK!**

My Back!

((((Scene Breaker))))

Emiya House (Shirou POV)

I woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't suppress the horrible shiver that went down my spine.

Bringing up my hands to wipe the sweat off I couldn't help but feel like something horrible had happened.

((((Scene Breaker))))

(The Omake is canon)


	2. A Hunter's Work

The Magus Killer's Pet Apostle

Main Crossover between Fate Stay Night and Tsukihime

Minor Crossover with HSD Kenichi and a few other manga

Note: I'm posting this chapter to celebrate the end of Spring Quarter Finals.

But first to answer some reviews.

**Reviewer: "Their Review"**

My Reply

**Multiple reviewers: "The omake is canon?**

(Insert Crimson Fucker Laugh here)

**Unknown Being: "Is Arcueid And Zelretch Really Going To Be In This Story Also I Have A Question Is Shirou Going To Some How Become A True Ancestor?"**

While Arcueid and Zelretch will be in the story they will mainly stay as background characters. Arcueid being the overpowered, Psychopathic, man(woman)child we all know and love and Zelretch being… being…

Kiritsugu: "Zelretch"

A total asshole yes.

I currently have no plans to make Shirou a True Ancestor.

**Dragonskyt: "...Ok I had my doubts at first, but once I read the story (including the amazingly awesome cannon omake), I can say with absolute honesty that I am very intrigued and impressed. My only problem is how Shirou will age and how his vampiric instincts would guide him.**

**I did notice that you took a character from ''From Fake Dreams''. You do realize Sirius McGinty is an OC right? I hope you have permission to use him."**

[CF voice] First, that's the wrong type of cannon…

Canon: Official part of a story.

Cannon: What bitches love.

Second, I'm happy to hear that you liked the story.

Third, I did get permission to use Sirius McGinty (About seven to eight months ago… for a completely different story…)

Sirius McGinty belongs to Third Fang for those of you who don't know.

**Mbshadow: "5/5 for the story but the title sounds a little yaoi.**

**have thought about cutting pet out and calling it "The Magus Killer's Apostle" to show the relationship between Kiritsugu and Shirou plus shirou's condition."**

While I think that you're a scumbag for pointing out the yaoi undertones… the term PET, at least in this fic, actually has a meaning in the Mages Association. (You'll see this in the next chapter.)

So the Title Stays as it is.

**Dp11: "Well this is interesting and it was Arcueid that bit hi wow! I'm all for the HSD kenichi crossover, but no please not bleach. Try to use something can be more related to fate stay night that has gods, yokai, demons, angels, or even elves. Like maybe high school dxd, or nurarihyon no mago."**

Congratulations on, inadvertently, guessing that Nurarihyon no Mago is going to be mixed into the story.

As for the Bleach bit, I have already planned out a way to mix bleach into the Type-moon verse without the need of a major Asspull. At this point the only reason why I wouldn't add Bleach in is because I do want too many different plots going on at the same time.

**kroz phantomville: "Good beginning. Won't Shirou be far faster and stronger than humans now that he is partially turned into an Apostle? Turned by none less than the princess of the white moon herself. Even if it was a partial transformation, he should at least be on the level of a servant in pure physical stats. Also I doubt creating a basic bounded field would strain the circuits of an Apostle. They have some of the highest quality circuits and can channel immense amount of prana due to their connection with Gaia. Also I doubt Kitsuragi would start teaching him bounded fields without finding out Shirou's element and origin. I doubt Shirou can be harmed with blessed weapons when his body contains Avalon, a EX class Noble Phantasm made of the highest holy type Fae magic. Good chapter but you can improve."**

First: while Shirou would be strong, for a kid his age and size, he is still very far away from passing the limits of human ability and I won't even comment on the as strong as a servant bit.

Second: Shirou has only been practicing magecraft for a few weeks, compared to other magi turned apostles who have a decade or two of practice, the very fact that he can even think of making a bounded field, despite his own ineptitude in the magical arts, is amazing.

Third: Dead Apostles so not have a connection with Gaia, the True Ancestors are the only vampires with the connection.

Fourth: Kiritsugu neither has the ability nor the resources to find out Shirou's element and origin, instead he is teaching him the basics and stuff that he himself is very good at due to his time as the magus killer.

Finally: Shirou can still be harmed by blessed weapons; their effects are just slightly muted when used against him. Also Fae Magic is NOT holy at all it's closer to demon magic (True Fae are like Slaanesh deamons after all). The reason why Avalon and Excalibur are holy weapons is because of the CONCEPTS the Fae used when making them. (Or at least that's how I see it.)

And that's it for the reviews.

Due to the fact I had this sudden inspiration chapter 3, which was supposed to be the closing of the prolog arc… inadvertently became the longest chapter yet. (I am so going to hate editing that fucking chapter.)

Major props to Starnightking for being a good beta.

Words in chapter: 8555

[[[[(((( Story Start ))))]]]]

Chapter 2: A Hunter's Work

Two years later, Kanto, Chiba, Chiba City Docks (9:30 PM)

From my hiding spot on a distant crane I watched, through a pair of binoculars, as the 'workers' loaded up the last minute goods. I forced myself into calm as I saw the twenty children being led aboard the ship in chains.

It was not the first time I had seen such things, as Kiritsugu had brought me on a few jobs before so that he might teach me how to spy. Granted, this would be the first time that I would be allowed to actually help in the job.

[BEEP BEEP]

I looked over to my right, where the small radio was flashing. "This is B." I said quickly, doing my best to keep any excitement out of my voice.

"Are you in position?" The altered voice of Kiritsugu said through the radio.

"Affirmative." I replied quickly, the barest hint of a smile on my face, "I have also confirmed the targets. Warehouses A-6 and A-7 as well as the ship, Takarafune, are a part of the Inagawa-kai."

"Have you located any lookouts?" The altered voice asked.

"Only two…" I replied uneasily, as the third largest boryokudan, violence group; I highly doubted that they only had two look outs. "There are watchers on warehouse A-10 and B-7… have you located any others that I have missed?"

"You can't see them from your position but there are watchers on warehouses A-2, B-4 and two posing as the gate keepers to the docks." Kiritsugu's replied, "B… In five minutes… I want you to take out the two watchers that you can see… Do you understand me?"

For the briefest moment I felt my heart stop as an uneasy feeling took hold of me… and then I forced that feeling down and replied, "Copy that…"

"After you kill them begin eliminating as many as the ship workers as you can. For the sake of those children… we cannot allow that ship to set sail." Kiritsugu's voice continued, "Furthermore, once you finish off all the rounds you have on you escape to the car and call both the media and the police with the disposable phones, Media first. The Inagawa-kai might have most of the higher ranking police on their pay-roll but if the media gets wind of this they will come running like vultures and can make the police and the politicians feel very uncomfortable with their questions."

"Understood, B out." I said as I turned off the radio and reached over to a nearby case.

Opening it I saw the M40A5 sniper rifle that Kiritsugu had given me and began putting it together. It was a bolt action gun with a weight of seven and a half kilograms and an overall length just a bit over a meter. Its barrel was a Schneider Match Grade SS #7 and had a McMillan Tactical A4 stock. The rifle had an effective range of about nine hundred meters with its Scout Sniper Day Scope, SSDS. It used 7.62×51mm NATO rounds and each cartridge, which are removable, held ten rounds. I had five cartridges on me at the moment, so a total of fifty bullets.

Putting the rifle on the tripod I put in the first cartridge and began to line up my sights on the first sniper. At the same time I produced prana and began to reinforce the rifle, increasing its durability, power, steadiness and accuracy. I also reinforced myself, a skill that I was very good at, to help with the rifle's kick as I didn't want to break my shoulder.

I had thirty seconds left… and they felt like the longest thirty seconds I have ever felt.

I lined up the shot so that I was looking at the sniper on top of warehouse B-7, as he was both closer and looking the other way, giving me a great shot at his back.

I tracked my sight right into his back. _'Aim for the Center Mass. No fancy head shots like in the movies.'_ The voice of Kiritsugu seemed to resonate in my mind, _'Head shots from a distance are hard to get regardless of how good your rifle is. A good shot in a major organ is just as fatal as a head shot while being far easier to hit. Leave those fancy tricks to the heroes in the movies.'_

My target was yawning. I could tell because he was standing up with both hands reaching toward the sky in a stretch.

[DEET] [Click] [PROOF]

When the alarm on my watch went off I immediately pulled the trigger of my rifle, knowing that if I didn't do it then I would never be able to. It only took a second for the bullet to find its mark and I watched through my scope as a large bloody hole appeared deed center in the man's back, the bullet going right through his spine. In the small, unlikely, chance that the man survived he would be paralyzed, unable to do anything from his current position.

I quickly moved my sight to the second sniper, the one on Warehouse A-10, and couldn't help but smile. It seemed that luck was with me, the second watcher had put both his gun and his radio down to go take a leak off the side of the warehouse, once again giving me a good shot at a target's back.

I lined up the shot…

[Click] [PROOF]

This time the hole appeared to the right of the spine, hitting the person's right lung and causing him to fall forward off the warehouse. Normally I would have been worried about that as someone might see the dead body and raise the alarm too quickly but since A-10 was near the end of the docks I knew that the body was going to fall into the freezing water below.

I quickly turned my sights to the ship and began looking for people who would be necessary for the ship to move. From my position I could see the bridge of the ship, as well as all the bridge hands, perfectly. I could also see a few other people, a little over a dozen, on the hull of the ship.

If it were not for my reinforcement my rifle would have been shaking like a leaf in the wind.

[Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF]

I quickly let three shots fly at a group of five people who were talking together. The first bullet went through its target from side to side, ripping a huge hole into his stomach and causing his guts to spill out of him like a bunch of snakes. The second bullet hit a person's back, it was a heart shot, went through his front to hit the guy in front of him, leading to another heart shot to my amazement. The third and final bullet tore through the targets neck, severing the head from the body before hitting the fifth person in the right shoulder, shattering it, and sending him back a meter from the force.

I lined up the next shots quickly…

[Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF]

The first bullet hit a the target in the gut, the reinforced bullets ripping a hole into him before hitting another person in the right knee cap, severing the limb in two.

The second shot hit the man, who was near the starboard in right shoulder so hard that the force spun him off the ship and into the cold waters below.

Line up shots…

[Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF]

By now the people on deck had realized that someone was shooting at them and many tried to run however in their confusion many ended up getting in each other's way causing many to fall on each other.

My three latest shots each found their way into those tempting targets. Each reinforced bullet killed at least one while wounding whoever was under them.

It took me less than thirty seconds to empty the old cartridge and put in the new one.

Line up shots…

[Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF]

[Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF]

[Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF] - [Click] [PROOF]

[Click] [PROOF]

My next set of targets had already been chosen. Upon putting in the new cartridge I immediately aimed into the bridge, the people within had yet to be told what was going on, and let lose the volley of reinforced bullets.

Each bullet pierced the window of the bridge and many hit their targets in critical locations. Furthermore the collective shots shattered the glass, sending sharp glass shrapnel flying into the bridge causing even more damage to any who might have survived.

This time it only took me twenty five seconds to change the cartridge and begin firing on the workers.

My two years of training under Kiritsugu combined with my reinforcement allowed most of my bullets to find a mark, either wounding a person or killing them out right.

Sadly by the time I locked in the fourth cartridge my targets on the ship had realized that staying out in the open was not in their best interests and had retreated to cover.

Luckily, for me, it seemed that a new batch of targets, the warehouse workers, were running toward the ship to see what the hell was going on… they were met with the dead bodies of their comrades in front of them and to my bullets to their backs.

When I finished off my fifth and finale cartridge, having killed at least seven and critically wounding another six, I quickly disassembled my rifle, put it in its case and began descending the crane, sliding down the ladder like one sees in a movie to do so.

Upon reaching the bottom of the crane I drew my Calico M950, another gun that Kiritsugu had given me. The Calico M950 is a light weight sub-machine gun, weighting less than six pounds fully loaded with its hundred bullet cartridge. The Calico, in the hands of a normal human, has a good accuracy range of about sixty meters. In the hands of someone who was good with reinforcement magecraft that range could easily be increased to over one hundred meters.

Gun in hand I began to run in the opposite direction of the ship, my reinforced speed making me as fast as high school track runner despite the shortness of my legs. It took me less than five minutes to reach the wall that surrounded the docks. There was a pile of crates near the wall that Kiritsugu had set up earlier.

I used my built up speed to help me jump up on the crates, using them like steps, to help myself over the wall…

…Is what I wanted to do at least…

[PROOF] - [PROOF] - [PROOF]

Luckily I was unhurt from the attack, having been able to dodge one of the bullets while the other two hit my M40A5 case, the hard reinforced plastic was able to arrest the power of the two bullets.

I jumped to the right, trying to gain the cover of a building when my reinforced hearing noticed the sound of my mysterious assailant preparing another shot.

"Shit…" I said out loud to myself as I turned around and began to strain my senses to the max, trying to see if I might hear whoever was attacking me. _'Those bullets came down at an angle, from my seven o'clock position, so the shooter has the high ground, probably on top of one of the warehouses on the other side of the lane at least four or five warehouses back.'_

I walked over to the corner of the warehouse and did my best to locate my assailant without giving the person a chance to take a shot at me.

[PROOF] - [PROOF]

I jumped back when my reinforced hearing picked up the sound of bullets leaving the chamber of my assailant's gun, which was luckily much louder than my own gun.

I'd be dead if his rifle had a suppresser on it.

Not wanting to get in a fire fight with a person who had the high ground I decided to run down the alleyway before any of the man's allies came to flush me out.

Just as I reached the other end of the alley I heard the sound of running and a deep rasping breath. Someone, that snipers ally, was heading toward the opening of the alley that I was in.

I quickly brought up my gun, ready to shoot the yakuza when he showed himself.

"Shoot down the alley… Shoot down the alley… Shoot down the alley." The mysterious man continued to say to himself, his voice shaky and, thanks to Kiritsugu's lessons, I was able to tell that the man was nervous.

I slide downwards like a baseball player as the man came around the corner, opening fire with his own gun down the alley way.

As bullets flew over my head I was able to get a good look at the man in front of me as I prepared to return fire. The gunman was a teenager, about seventeen, maybe nineteen tops and was short, only being around one hundred and fifty centimeters tall. The gunman had short black hair and was wearing a dock worker's uniform, beige pants with a white shirt under one of those safety coats made to reflect light.

He was so normal looking that if it were not for the fact that he was currently firing a gun, a Steyr TMP I noticed, I wouldn't have thought him any different that than anyone else I might see on the streets.

The boy's general inexperience was shown by the fact that he held his eyes closed as he was firing and the fact that the gun was shaking in his hands.

At the sound of his, now empty, gun clicking two things happened. One, I quickly stood up, snapping out of the shock that had taken hold of me, and two, I brought up my own gun to fire at the boy, who was only now opening his eyes.

Our eyes met for just the briefest moments, my calm red eyes staring into the boy's fearful black eyes.

"Ah~~"

[Bram Bram Bra~Bra ~Bra~Bra~Bra~Bra~Bram]

I held down the trigger longer than I should have but the sight in front of me was such a shock that letting go of the trigger never even crossed my mind.

As each bullet left the muzzle a new hole would appear in the teenager's body and when I finally let the trigger go there were dozens of small bloody holes in his dead corpse, the reinforced bullets having ripped through many of his major organs.

I stared down at the older boy for a minute before I snapped out of the trance and continued my escape.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

It took me less than twenty minutes to get back to our car, a dull gray 2004 Honda Civic, and begin going through the motions of alerting both the media and the police of the Yakuza's human trafficking and where to find them.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"This is B." I calmly answered over the radio. "Escape transport is secure and primed."

"I have obtained the documents and taken care of the leader of this group for the police I will be there in a minute."

"Understood, B out." I responded as I cut off the radio.

When Kiritsugu arrived we quickly drove off, long before the police arrived.

We arrived back at the motel by 11:10 PM and immediately made sure that the room was secure. Once we checked the room, a brief use of Structure Analysis, a habit that I developed due to Kiritsugu's urgings as a way to practice one of the few skills I could use, showed me that the room was not bugged in anyway.

Once I made sure that the room was secure we both went to bed, tired after our nights work.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Next morning

I was making a quick breakfast of cereal and apple juice when Kiritsugu decided to turn on the News. Undoubtedly to see what the public report of what happened last night.

I quickly finished breakfast preparations and moved next to Kiritsugu, so that I could also hear the report.

"[~~Night a Yakuza slave trade scheme was brought down due to the actions of a group of vigilantes, possible the same group that are responsible to similar Yakuza take downs happening throughout Japan.]" The JNN news anchor, a good looking Japanese man, said. "[Now for live coverage from the crime scene.]"

The image changed, showing a young Japanese woman holding a microphone. Under the image were subtitles informing us, and undoubtedly tens of thousands of other viewers that her name was Abe Sumizu. Next to the woman was a police officer, perhaps the chief considering what had happened.

"[Thank you, Kudo-san. We are currently at the Chiba City Docks, where last night a team of vigilantes took down a Yakuza human trafficking ring before alerting both the local police and the local news stations about the situation.]" The woman paused for a moment before gesturing to the man next to her, "[We are with Watanabe Seito, the Chief of Chiba city police department, who has agreed to inform us about just what seemed to have happened last night.]"

The man gave a brief nod before he began, "[From the gathered reports of our investigators we have come to conclude that the vigilantes were able to strike the Yakuza with the same precision that one would expect for a military operation. Judging from the sheer amount of dead we had to cart off we can see that the Yakuza were outclassed from the beginning. Many were killed by sniper shots and judging from the angle that the bullets hit their targets the sniper or snipers were stationed on the surrounding cranes, while others dealt with those who were still in the buildings.]"

"[And what does this all mean?]" Abe asked.

"[It means that these vigilantes are a part of some large organized group. And this group has decided to circumvent the normal channels of the law by taking matters into their own hands. If they had the information about this child slave shipment they should have notified the proper authorities and let us handle it.]" Watanabe said, though by his tone I could tell that he wasn't so much angry as he was resigned.

"[Then you think that what these vigilantes did was wrong then?]" Abe asked.

Watanabe gave a short pause "[In a way what they did is wrong, though I at least can understand why they did it. As a father myself I can honestly say that I am happy that both this human trafficking ring has been busted and that all members got what they deserved for not only whatever they done to these kids but for what they did to the children who came before. As a father I can just as easily thank the vigilantes for what they did. As a cop however I look at this situation and can't help but get angry, not just at the vigilantes, who decided to take the law into their own hands, but with our entire department as well. This horrible trade has been going on in our city for who knows how long and we never even knew about it!]"

Abe nodded her head, "[And have the police been able to find out any information about either the vigilantes or the yakuza group responsible?]"

"[While no information about the vigilantes has been found, as of yet, all information that we have acquired about the yakuza group is still be processed by investigators, both from our department as well as from agents from Interpol. Once we have sorted all the information we shall hold a press release.]" Watanabe said.

Abe turned back to the camera, "[And there you have it, a tale of horror right here in our own little city of Chiba. Back to you, Kuda-san.]"

The image changed back to the news anchor that started to drone out facts and theories but for the most part I just tuned him out.

"Shirou…" Kiritsugu suddenly started and I immediately gave him my full attention, "Good job last night."

"Oh…" I didn't really know how to reply to that, Kiritsugu was not one to give praise after all. "Thank you, Master."

"[ …urent death count numbers at sixty three with dozens more wounded.]" I heard the newscaster say and I turned my attention back to the screen. "[Of the deaths three were from the group of twenty children that were sadly apart of this harrowing event. It is reported that two more children have life threating injuries and another four have serious injuries, though luckily not of the life threating kind. All children show signs of physical abuse and malnourishment.]"

Kiritsugu and I would spend the rest of the mourning listening to the reporters list off different numbers and statistics as well as the names of the children who were rescued.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Kanto, Tokyo City (Mid-day)

"Do you understand your orders?" Kiritsugu asked as I looked at our target right in the eye.

It had been three weeks since our raid against the _Inagawa-kai_ in Chiba. And since then we have been laying low in Tokyo. Currently we were in a warded off back alley having a nice little chat with a Yakuza loan-shark.

"Yes sir." The man replied, his dark eyes clouded over due to being under the spell of my _Miryou no Magan_, more commonly known as Mystic eyes of enchantment, a powerful form of mystic eye that most vampires develop.

I had developed them, or to be more accurate they had developed themselves, six months ago. And while I was originally happy that I now had such a useful tool it seemed that my lack of talent for magecraft decided to rear its ugly head and decided to make it so that I couldn't put people under the high-level hypnosis effect that the eyes offered… without help from an outside source that is.

"Shirou release him." Kiritsugu ordered and I quickly stopped both my musings and the flow of prana to my eyes. My job was to use my mystic eyes to get around any form of resistance the man might have had and to amplify Kiritsugu's own hypnotic abilities, which were fairly high as it was a field that Kiritsugu excelled in.

The man shook his head for a bit before turning around and leaving, the sub-conscious orders we had put in his mind already taking the desired effect.

"So that just leaves three more targets right?" I asked and Kiritsugu responded with a quick nod of his head. "I feel like a modern day Robin Hood." I jokingly said to myself, a small smile forming on my face.

"Robin Hood?" Kiritsugu questioned as he turned towards me, "Robin Hood was a hero." He continued as his face began to darken, "WE are not heroes. WE are monsters. Regardless of the reasons what we do can only be considered monstrous. I am a human who has decided to become inhuman and YOU… Well you're a vampire." Kiritsugu's eyes were cold as they looked down at me, it was the same look he had whenever he was working. "Never forget that."

"Yes master." I answered as I quickly fell to one knee and bowed my head to him, "Please forgive me for my foolish words. They were said out of my naivety." I kept my head bowed as I waited for Kiritsugu's judgment.

"Whatever…" Kiritsugu said and from my position, staring at his feet, I saw him turn around, "Just don't mention heroes in my presence again, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Yes master." I replied subserviently.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Three days later

"Master I have everything loaded into the truck and we can leave at any time." I reported to Kiritsugu after I had finished loading up the moving truck that we had rented with the merchandise and money we stole from the many Yakuza groups stationed in the countries capital.

Nine hundred million yen, in cash, from over forty different loan companies, as well as a small stockpile of armaments, all of which we would use in our activities.

Five hundred kilograms of illegally acquired precious and semi-precious gems, four hundred kilograms of silver, two hundred kilograms of gold and a few hundred more kilograms of various other materials that we would use to help us in the magical world, either for trade or for our own experiments, and of course to further snub the yakuza families.

"Good I have already sent all related evidence to both the local police and have it set up that the local media centers will get their own copies twenty four hours later." Kiritsugu stated calmly as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and put it in the ash tray. "Shirou, we shall return to Fuyuki."

"Yes Master." I answered instantly as I quickly turned to gather our more personal items.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

"Shirou…"

The two day trip back to Fuyuki was as uneventful as it was boring, sadly meaning VERY. In the end I put myself to a self-imposed challenge of analyzing the moving truck's engine, trying to see how much information I could get on the hunk of metal using the most basic spell I knew.

"Shirou…"

It was by far the most mind numbingly boring thing that I might ever do in my entire life.

"Shirou!"

I must have cast Structure Analysis over a thousand times over the course of the trip.

"Shi~Rou!"

The only benefit, other than practicing my magecraft, was the fact that I now know enough about engines to be a mechanic, something that Kiritsugu believes to be a good skill to have on hand.

"Shirou~ you're going to make your big sister cry."

But still the splitting headache that I developed was worse than some of the concussions I gotten from my hand to hand combat training with Kiritsugu.

"Shi~ro~u~…" Suddenly something latched on to me and my body switched to auto pilot as it grabbed the offending limb and began to twist, my body swiftly sliding under the arm to get behind my attacker while my left leg legged behind to help bring the person down by tripping and destroying their center of gravity and allowing me to flip them up and over my smaller body and slamming them into… the… it was Fuji-nee.

Well shit.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

"Shirou doesn't lwove mre anyvore WAAAA!" The older girl, who claimed to be my older sister but more often than not acted like an annoying younger sibling, cried out.

"That's not true." I said desperately as I rub her back trying to calm her down, "You just surprised me is all." I looked over to the other side of the table where both Kiritsugu and Raiga, the leader of the Fujimura group, where staring at me. Raiga was silently laughing at my predicament and even Kiritsugu was trying not to let me see the smile forming on his face.

I could see that I would get no help from those two.

"You're just saying that." Taiga yelled out, her face an unsightly mess. Her eyes were red and puffy and a constant stream of tears was flowing down her face, while an equally constant stream of mucus was flowing down her nose. "We rinally got to shee each other after so bany months and not only do bou ignore me bwut you judo throw me into the ground!"

And she was bawling again.

"Come on Taiga-nee-chan…" I began still trying to calm the older girl down, "You know that it was an accident. After all how could I not love my adorable nee-chan." I moved in to hug the girl, hoping that positive physical contact might help calm her down.

"Really?" Taiga asked sniffling a few times as she looked up to me.

"Of course!" I said immediately to assure the older girl that I still cared for her. "Who couldn't love you? You're so fun to be around and always seem to be the center of any group you join."

The more I complemented her, the calmer she seemed to get and as she slowly stopped crying I handed her a box of Kleenexes so that she clean up.

"Well..." Kiritsugu began, an infuriating grin on his otherwise calm face, "Now that it seems that you two have worked out your differences, why don't you two go out and play? Raiga and I have to catch up with each other, and you can use some time on your feet after two days in the truck."

I recognized his words for what they were, I was being ordered to take Taiga away while the two talked about business.

"Ok." I said, trying to sound excited, "Taiga-nee-chan, race you to the park!" I said as I immediately began to run from the girl.

"Ahh! Shirou get back here!" The excitable girl screamed out as she started to chase me.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Kiritsugu PoV

"Shirou's progress in his training seems to be coming along." Raiga stated as the two children ran off, "Judging by the reports, both public and personal, I've heard you two have been quite busy."

"Yes, Shirou has proven to be quite useful in my job." I answered back to the man as I took another sip of tea, "He puts one hundred percent into every task I give him."

"I'll take your word for it." Raiga replied as he put his own tea down and turned towards me. I did the same so that we were now looking each other in the eye. "Now then Magus Killer what might your business be with me today?"

"No need to be so hostile Raiga, we have been friends for years." I said as I raised my hands in a calming gesture, "I just wanted to hire the Fujimura group for a few jobs. I have no plans to do anything to your business."

"It's not often that a freelancer like you hires an organized group like mine, it's normally the other way around." Raiga said cautiously as he looked me over, "If it's anything that has to do with your job then you can forget about it. Just because you can hide yourself after fucking over some of the major Yakuza groups doesn't me that we can, but you already knew that… so what DO you want?"

"I need you to do some housework for me…Major housework." I said calmly, trying not to laugh at the look Raiga was giving me. I held up my hand in a 'give me a moment' gesture, "Shirou and I liberated nine hundred million yen from the Tokyo Yakuza groups. Using some of that money I want you to buy the two houses closest to mine, that should cost us a little less than one hundred million. From there I want you to… build me a new house."

"And would this house have any… special features?" Raiga asked, no doubt wanting to get the specifics of my request.

I nodded my head, "The basement should be at least ten meters underground and should come equipped with both a weapons vault, to store our equipment, and a shooting range, so that we can practice without alerting the cops that we have guns. The creation of this basement should not be recorded in any public records. As far as the government is concerned, this house is built over solid rock." I stated as I began giving Raiga my "order" as his "customer", as if we were just two normal businessmen having a routine business meeting. "As for the house itself… I prefer traditional Japanese houses and the surrounding wall should be at least three meters high and half a meter thick."

Raiga was silent for a while, going through my order in his head and undoubtedly thinking of the best way to see it done.

"For your group's hard work, I shall pay three hundred million yen, in cash, as well as giving you one-fourth of the gems, gold and silver that we liberated from the Tokyo Yakuza." I said, now telling the man what he might receive if he decides to take on my request. "You'll have to be careful with it for a few months, no doubt they will be looking for it, but in the end you'll see that your group stands to make quite the profit." I finished and brought my tea cup back up to my face.

…Raiga continued to stare at me, a small wicked smile forming on his lips…

…I continued to stare back, a similar smile forming on my own…

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Emiya house, a few days later 7:24 AM (Shirou PoV)

Over the last few days Kiritsugu and I had sorted through all the materials and resources that we acquired. We properly weighed the masses, or in the case of liquids the volumes, of gems, gold, silver and other miscellaneous metals and chemicals and documented them. After documenting them we sorted them into piles.

The first was the pile that was being handed over to the Fujimura family, as par the agreement that was reached between Kiritsugu and Raiga. We quickly handed off that pile through the appropriate channels.

The second pile was simply titled 'for trade' by Kiritsugu and would be used if we had to acquire anything of magical nature from a magus who would not accept raw funds.

The third and by far the smallest was the called 'stock' and would be kept for our own future use.

Now I was following Kiritsugu as he walked back to the moving van. I would not be going with him on the trip back to Tokyo, which surprised me as Kiritsugu always tried to keep me in sight.

I WAS a monster after all and he didn't want me getting any ideas.

The fact that he trusted me enough to leave me alone with mundane humans, even if they were Yakuza, made me happy.

I tried my best not to smile in giddiness.

"Do you understand your tasks, Shirou?" Kiritsugu asked as he got into the truck.

"Yes master." I replied evenly as he started the engine.

"I should be back within a month, maybe two." Kiritsugu continued, and I blinked in shock at the time frame, going to Tokyo and back should only take a week even less if he took a train on the return trip, "I hope to hear a good report on your progress when I get back." He finished.

"Have a safe trip, Master." I droned out despite my questions on where he was going.

Simply nodding in reply, Kiritsugu drove off.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

It was later that same day that I found myself in the dojo… for an experimental purpose instead of as training one.

Granted the experiment had an application focus but that was par the course for a magic user like myself.

Sitting in front of me was a locked chest, to which I didn't have the key, as well as three small safes that I borrowed from the Fujimura group, all of which were locked and I didn't know their combinations.

I was going to see if I could unlock them through use of Structural Analysis, Alteration and Reinforcement; the only three magic spells that I have truly mastered.

My Structural Analysis was exceptionally good and I was able to get very accurate data. Kiritsugu had gone so far as to say my skill was so great that far surpassed the more advance analyzing magecraft out there.

"I open my mind's eye." I spoke out my aria as a mental image of the first safe formed in my mind and I instantly gained knowledge of the object; its mass, its volume, its material composition, its… combination?

"Well that was interesting." I finally said out loud, I wasn't really expecting to acquire the combination through Structural Analysis. Putting in the combination I opened the safe, just to double check, and then immediately closed and relocked it. "I'll have to see if that will work on an electronic lock."

"I open my mind's eye." I respoke my aria and once again the mental image of the safe formed in my mind. This time I focused on the locking mechanism and began to let my prana flow into the lock and began to use a combination Alteration and Reinforcement on it.

I watched the locking mechanism in my mind begin to turn and I was soon rewarded with a click that signaled that the safe had been unlocked.

'_The First experiment has proven successful. Kiritsugu will be pleased.'_ I thought with a smile.

For the next two hours I would practice this new application of my magecraft. Using Alteration to edit the image of the lock, found in my mind, while using Reinforcement to make the change happen to the real world object in front of me.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Five weeks later (Kiritsugu PoV)

"Emiya-sama, it is time to wake up." A young female voice called out waking me from my slumber.

"Understood." I called back and I waited until I heard the sound of the servant leaving before I began the process of getting ready for the day before quickly leaving my room and making my way towards the dining room.

Upon entering the first thing I noticed was the fact that the maids seemed to have out did themselves with the food preparation, so something good must have happened, the second was that my contact was already sitting at the table, a rarity as he normally eats breakfast by himself. The fact that he was here meant that our deal would soon follow through.

The final thing I noticed was the fact that my contacts daughter was staring at me out of the corner of her eye and looked like she just bit into a very sour lemon.

I could understand her hostility toward me but in the end she was unimportant at the moment so I ignored her.

"Kiritsugu." My contact greeted, "So glad you can join us."

"I could say the same; it's not often that I see you in the morning after all." I said good-naturedly, "I take it that the transaction went well… Makihisa."

"For Kaminski's boy, I made sure of it personally."

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

It was a few hours later, after Makihisa's daughter had left for school, that I followed the man who could be considered my best friend in the secret world of magi to his office. In his office were several nondescript delivery boxes.

It seemed that Makihisa outdid himself; despite his capabilities I honestly didn't think that he would have been able to get so much. It must have been difficult for him get so much from the various factions of the Mage's Association, the Demon Hunter Organization and even the Church.

I gave off a short whistle to show my appreciation, as I opened some of the boxes.

"I'm glad to see that you are pleased." Makihisa said as he sat down behind his desk, "To make sure that the Clock Tower couldn't trace this back to you I had to go through three dozen different channels."

"Thanks." I replied to the man, I had no doubt that he went through a lot of trouble to acquire such a haul. "It was, as always, a pleasure doing business with you."

"Hmm." Makihisa hummed out as he took out two glasses and started to pour some wine for the two of us, "Now about you marrying Akiha…"

"Not happening." I said as I let out a sigh. It had started a few days after I had arrived at the Tohno mansion, Makihisa, who was a close friend to Natalia, had taken something of a shine to me when we had first meet all those years ago… and was now annoyingly persistent in getting me join his family, and was not that quite about his intention. "I'm twice her age for god's sake."

"Age doesn't seem to matter to you with Kohaku." Makihisa stated.

"Makihisa, we both know that the only reason I have been having sex with Kohaku was because of her skills with _Kano Nōryoku_." I calmly replied, "Thanks to her, I was able to clean out some of the curse that was polluting my magic circuits." I added, though more for myself then for the man in front of me. I had long learned that sometimes, for the sake of the greater good smaller evils must be performed.

Small evils like having sex repeatedly with a young sixteen year old girl and forcing her to transfer bits and pieces of the curse of humanity into herself so that I might live longer and continue to use my magecraft.

"Besides…" I continued as I reached into one of the boxes and pulled out what seemed to be a 250.00 mL volumetric flask, "That was only a temporary fix until I acquired these."

"Well… I guess that if you want to get rid of a curse from the Middle East, holy water from the church would be the best way to go." Makihisa said off handily. "Though considering the strength of the curse you might need more than a simple ten liters of holy water."

"The very fact that you were able to acquire ten liters of genuine holy water from the church is proof of why you are considered one of the best dealers of magical goods in the world." I replied with a grin, "Just how much did I…"

The sudden knock at the door caused me to fall silent as we both turned toward the door.

"Yes, Come in." Makihisa called out as the door opened to reveal Hisui, Kohaku's younger twin sister.

"Tohno-sama, we seem to have a… unexpected guest." Hisui reported after she bowed to the both of us.

"Is that so? Funny I don't remember having any meetings planned for the day." Makihisa said his previous good cheer leaving him as his voice went cold, "Tell me, who dared show up at my house uninvited?"

"It… its Kugamine-sama." Hisui answered, her eyes downcast as her body tried to shrink into itself.

"Tonami!" Makihisa loudly said as he violently stood up, slamming his hands on his desk causing hair line cracks to appear around them. "Why is he here?"

"Makihisa…" I called out as I looked back and forth between the master and servant of the house and couldn't help but morn the lack of information of the current situation. "Should I prepare for battle?" I asked as I brought out a M1911 pistol, even as my mind started going through a list of weapons back in my room, "If you need some assistance I'll be more than willing to help."

Makihisa just stared at my gun for a minute before he shook his head in the negative. "No… no… no that's… that's ok Kiritsugu. Tonami is the head of the Kugamine branch of the Tohno family, a branch that deals with our legal corporations. I will deal with him in a bit; just… just give me a moment to calm my demon-blood down." He said exhaustedly as I realized why Makihisa had started to act like that.

People with thick demon blood in their veins tended to develop a whole horde of mental problems, Schizophrenia being a common one.

"Well, if you do change your mind… let me know." I said as turned toward the maid girl, who was staring at my gun with a hint of fear in her eyes, "Hisui-san, please help me bring these boxes into my room." I said as I put the gun away, hiding it my coat.

"Emiya…" Makihisa called out meekly "Thanks for being a friend." When I turned to look at him I saw that he was once again sitting down and was shaking like a leaf in a wind storm.

Ah… Bi-Polar disorder.

"Anytime, Maki."

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Emiya House (Shirou POV)

My days had long since entered a monotonous routine, granted I didn't really mind that much.

I would wake up at 6:00 A.M, do some basic stretches and exercises and then make breakfast for Fuji-nee and I.

At 7:15 A.M I would have to force the older girl to go to school.

I found it funny that despite my efforts she always seemed to be late for classes.

After Fuji-nee left I would activate the bounded field around the house and proceed to practice the magecraft I had already learned, in the hopes of being able to use the spells to a higher degree.

Around Noon I would make myself a small, but filling lunch, and take a small break.

At 1:00 P.M I would head back into the dojo and begin to meditate. As I meditated I would use Structure Analysis on myself and focus on Avalon, the Fae object inside of me, and proceed to feed it my prana.

To Kiritsugu's, and eventually my own, amassment and shock, it seemed that Avalon was somehow remaining active despite the fact that it wasn't receiving any prana from the legendary King of Knights. Knowing that it was thanks to Avalon that my vampiric need for blood was suppressed and my miraculous ability to walk in the sun was gained, Kiritsugu order me to send prana to the Holy Sheath every day.

For the most part however the Sheath refused to accept my prana and in my mind's eye I could see my prana try to enter the sheath only to stop, like water hitting a dam, and surround the sheath.

Even though it was an exercise in futility I continued to feed the sheath my prana for an hour.

At 2:00 I would take a small break.

At 2:30 I would deactivate the bounded field and head over to the Fujimura's and request to be allowed to either practice my aim, or to spar with some of the members.

I think that I might have unintentionally built up street credit with the group after showing just how good of a shoot I am.

At 4:00 P.M Taiga would show up from school, I always did my best to make sure she didn't see me near the weapons, as we would never hear the end of it if she did.

From there I would spend a few hours with Taiga, either playing with the excitable girl or going over her homework with her.

Around 6:30 I would start on dinner, an activity that I really enjoyed, as it allowed me to create rather than destroy.

At 7:30 Taiga would leave for her own home and I would do some more magic training.

Depending on the phase of the Moon I would go to bed at any time between 9:30 to 1:00 A.M.

And in the darkness of my room I would think about the night at the Chiba city docks while an image of that one boy's scared face continued to stare back at me.

I felt my blood boil in anticipation… The need to kill took hold of me and refused to leave regardless of how hard I tried to ignore it.

It would never leave me… I was a monster after all.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Chapter 2 end

Omake: In the name of the Moon! I will punish you! (A Mook Horror Show – Sponsored by "It Amused Me Industries" – Narrated by "That Old Bastard")

"SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER!" The Mook Leader screamed, as he brought his machine gun, a Heckler & Koch MP5, to bear.

"SHE…SHE CAN"T BE STOPPED!" Mook Guard #1 screamed next to him, as he unloaded another magazine of his own gun into the advancing monster the bullets actually bouncing off her, even as she ripped through Mooks 7 through 12, tearing off limbs and using them as impromptu bludgeoning instruments.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Mook Leader commanded as he and Mooks 13 through 26 saw the horrible treatment of their fellow Mooks.

You don't want to know what happened to Mooks 1 through 6.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" The monster gave a noble woman's laugh, even as the skirt of her Phantas-Moon outfit continued to flare upwards thanks to the winds she was generating.

At least the Mooks got to see something nice before they died.

…Wait…

How dare they peek up her skirt while she brutally dismembers them!

…

[BOOM]

"FEEL THE FIRE OF LOVE!" [Panty Shot]

…

[CRASH]

"THE ANGER OF THE SUPPRRRESSED." [Panty Shot]

…

[SNAP CRACKLE POP]

"THE RIGHTEOUS FURY OF THE INNOCENT!" [Panty Shot]

…

Yep that's it… I have decided… all of these Mooks shall be sent to a horror dimension to suffer for all eternity for their crimes.

Maybe I'll set fire to Kazami Yuuka's garden and then blame it on them… it would be fun to tape at least.

I also decided that I was hungry and wanted some Corn Pops.

"It won't die~e~e" mook #... mook #... Alright so I couldn't remember which mook had what number! Not my fault their all supposed to be unsympathetic faceless mooks.

"PLEASE SPARE ME! I JUST NEEDED THE MONEY TO PAY FOR MY DAUGHTER'S SURGERY!" Screamed the now slightly more sympathetic mook even as Phantas-Moon, defender of love, justice and the innocent broke off his arms at the elbow and used the now revealed bones, which were quite jagged, to impale the man through the stomach.

From my position atop of a neighboring building I suddenly look down at myself and noticed that I have seemed to have popped wood.

Distracted by my raging boner I, sadly, missed the ending of the show, which must have been spectacular as it seems that five mooks were used to make human centipede.

I think I'll spare those guys the wrath of Yuuka… nothing she does could make their situation any worse than it already is.

"And now I! Phantas-Moon, Defender of Love! and Justice! Have once again! Destroyed a wretched hive of Scum and Villainy!" The beautiful defender of love and justice cried out as she leaped away into the night…

…Just as the cops finally showed up.

Well… this should be entertaining.

Good thing I have my camera.

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Emiya house

"Kititsugu? Shirou?" Taiga called out in confusion, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know…" Kiritsugu said, as he inwardly thought, _'Did… did the curse just shutter in terror?'_

"I… It… it felt like my blood just started to circulate backwards." Shirou added as he felt his own brand of otherworldly terror grip his heart. "I also have this sudden desire to ki… beat up people who look up skirts."

Taiga blinked… "You two are weird."

[[[[(((( Scene Breaker ))))]]]]

Today's Moral: There is no such thing as a pointless panty-shot. (From an AMV I once watched.)


End file.
